walking through the past
by bleedingsilver
Summary: OK so it will be just one long story... I think it'll just go from him being into the camp until he's out. He'll meet his crewmates and they'll bond while fighting the everyday cruelties that low level soldiers are dealt... Updated! Read and review please
1. Familiar Faces

Title: Walking through the past  
  
Subtitle: Familiar faces...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original DBZ characters are mine...  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Feedback: I want it I wanit iwanit iwanit iwanit!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock was not even fast enough to wince, when he saw the punch coming towards him. All he could do was accept the bang of agony that started in his chest and spread like ripples in water, through his entire body. He felt himself fly several feet back, then striking his head on the metal wall behind him, he fell forward blood pouring down his face.   
  
His muscles shook, his head span and he spat blood but he would not give he did not want to go to the damn camp! He would fight and fight until he got the message through to his daft father! He looked up, he couldn't see clearly because apart from the fact that his head was spinning the blood pouring down his face blurred his vision.   
  
Forcing himself up he glared at his father as his tail switched restlessly behind him. He spoke "I will not go to a low level camp father! I WILL NOT!". He had said it a thousand times before... had repeated it to his brothers, to his mother and to his father. He simply wouldn't.  
  
His mother threw her head and guffawed mockingly "You will not go to the camp huh? Well were the hell do you expect to stay then? You are not staying HERE! Neither I nor your father are prepared to have a low level soldier whimpering about the house... Think of your elder brothers... How do you think they'll feel! Having to introduce their elite buddies to their third class brother...You are not staying in this house!"  
  
Bardock tightened his bleeding fists... If they were going to disown him, he wasn't going to leave without a fight. Blindly he charged forward, one leg bent beneath him, the other straightened out behind him, one arm bent beside his chest for protection, the other outstretched and ready to deliver a blow. Bardock new he wasn't strong enough to defeat his lower elite father, he wasn't stupid, but he was too angry to care.   
  
His father blocked the punch, with his right hand then ducking, he used the other hand to slam Bardock in the other direction. Bardock reaction was fast enough this time, as he prepared his hands in front of him and used an energy blast to bounce himself of the wall easily and without anymore damage. His father was not done though, he began shooting his massive ki beams at him.   
  
Bardock dodged them, his father had not realized that Bardock had moved out of the way, as he continued his crazed firing. Bardock managed to circle his father and sneak up behind him and he was about to punch his dad in the back of the head when he heard a scream and hands grabbed him from behind and held him in a head lock.   
  
"Nogan! You fool! He was about to clobber you over the head! Pay attention at what's going on around you!" His mother screamed. For a second Bardock thought it was her who held him in the look, then he heard a half crazed laugh and realized it was the younger of his elder brothers.   
  
Bardock shouted before he knew what he was doing "Let go of me Kiyah! Let go! I swear, I'll get you! I'll get you good!". Apparently his brother thought that statement was funny cause' his laughing became louder. Because he whispered... "Get me... You'll never get me! Cause I'm above you... No matter what you do, I'll always be above you... you remember that at low level camp LITTLE BROTHER! With that his brother punched him in the kidneys Bardock eyes widened in pain but did not pass out. Kiyah spoke again "Oh yeah and look in front of you idiot!" . Bardock's head shot forward, he saw his father who's anger was flaring and his mother who was right beside him, he saw his elder brother who walked towards him. Bardock knew what was coming and he screamed: "Melka! NO! D-", his eldest brother delivered a futile blow to his neck Bardock couldn't fight the pain any longer and the world around him went black, but he did not see that blackness, instead he saw a blood red world and floor littered with bodies and familiar faces...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. First day, first punishment

Title: Walking through the past  
  
Subtitle: First day, First punishment.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original DBZ characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: I want it I wanit iwanit iwanit iwanit!!!  
  
Summery: Bardock wakes up after the beating and get's himself in trouble again.  
  
Question: You guys know Bardock's best friend right? What is his name. Whenever I watch the movie I hear Bardock call him "Torra" but in some fanfictions he is called "Toma" so I'd just like to know which one it really is. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bardock had no clue how long he was out for, but when he came to he was in an unfamiliar room. Well, actually it was more like a cage. He had an awfully sickening feeling in his gut. Like he knew where he was. He'd never been in the place, but the vibe he got off it. He knew, he just knew. jumping to his feet he rushed to the metal door. Slaming his fists into the bars he screamed at the top of his lungs:  
  
"Let me out of here! Let me out! You hear me! I will kill the person who put me in here! You hear me! I will not be trapped in here forever ! D-" Bardock was so consumed by his threats that when a voice sounded behind him, he was taken off guard.  
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake! Will you shut the hell up! Some people are actually trying to sleep you know!"  
  
Bardock jumped, whirling around in the process: " Who the hell are you?!" Bardock asked as he noticed the body lying in a bed next to the left wall. Bardock was shocked he had not noticed him.  
  
"Somebody who is trying to get some sleep!. Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Somebody who wants to get the fuck up out of here! That's who!"  
  
The body guffawed, not bothering to turn and face Bardock. Bardock's flared his energy in anger. "Are you laughing at me?! You morron! ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"  
  
The laughing stopped as the body turned around "Watch who you are calling a morron, dim-wit! And no I am not laughing at you! It's just that, if you think you're the only person who wants out you've got another thing coming, pee-brain! And if you think screaming at the top of your lungs is going to do anything but piss the guards off and earn you a severe beating then you've got an even greater thing coming lamb-chop!"  
  
"Stop insulting me! Shit face!" "You started it piss-pot! And don't speak so loudly! You'll get us both in trouble! We're supposed to be asleep!"  
  
"I don't take orders and don't like to be insulted! I'm gonna slam your face in if you don't watch it!" Bardock threatened.  
  
"Oh, you are!" The boy mocked "I'd offer you to try if I didn't want the guards to kick my ass!"  
  
"Yeah right! You're just scared because you know I'll beat the stuffing out of you!"  
  
That hit the spot! The guy was obviously pissed-off. He'd gotten up and began approaching Bardock. Bardock didn't waste anytime. He flew forward, sending a numerous assaults on the taller saiyan. The saiyan took several steppes back, before managing to sneak a blow in towards Bardock's chest and send him a few feet away.  
  
Bardock paid the punch no heed, and flew forward once more, he could not see anything or see anything apart from the saiyan in front of him. He was going to teach him a lesson or two. He prepared his arms and legs for another flurry of assaults but before he reached his target he felt strong arms come up around him. He was being restrained.  
  
The saiyan he had wanted to attack was standing tranquilly in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest and his tail standing straight up in a sign of surrender to the guards. He was left untouched. Bardock took the brunt of it all.  
  
"Who started this? It wasn't you Torra? Was it? You know better then this!"  
  
The taller saiyan nodded, "It wasn't me Captain Ashool! It was the new guy!"  
  
The captain looked at the restrained Bardock then said " So you are the new guy. Your former parents were telling me that you would be feisty. But I had no worries see I've dealt with many idiots like you. Thinking they'll just come in here and bare their fangs. Well I'm warning you, you might be in low level camp but we don't give low level beatings! So watch yourself!"  
  
Bardock had stopped struggling so the guard had relaxed and let him go, but upon hearing those words he squared his shoulders, straightened his back and wrapped his tail around his waist in defiance.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Was all he said.  
  
Torra's eyes were wide, and Bardock could have sworn that Torra while staring was silently willing him to shut up.  
  
"You're not are you?" The Captain said.  
  
Bardock crossed his arms and shook his head, "No I am not!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to do something about that!"  
  
"Rujjik, take the boy outside. He isn't scared of me and I'd like to strike some fear in his heart!"  
  
"Yes captain!"  
  
Rujjik reached for Bardock but Bardock pushed his hand away saying "I'm well capable of walking. Why don't you just lead the way!"  
  
Without a second word The Captain walked out and looked the cage door behind him.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
